Adrian's Games
by Lissa Drag0mir
Summary: Adrian decides to get to know Rose and her friends a little better by arranging game nights with each of them. Hope you like!
1. Rose's Game Night

**Adrian decides to have a gamenight with Rose, when things go downhill after that idea...**

_ROSE POV_

I knocked on Adrian's' door, wondering why I had even came. I had gotten a text from him saying 'we really should hang out. Come to my room.' Adrian opened it and gave me a smile. "Good to see you, Rose." He said.

"What do you want, Adrian?" I asked, stepping around him into the room. He shrugged innocently.

"I just thought we should have a game night. You know, just play some friendly games and get to know each other? I even Googled some stuff to do." Adrian explained. "Of course, you don't have to stay, if you don't want to…" I rolled my eyes and figured I better get it over with.

"Whatever. Sure, I guess. It's not like I had anything better to do." I said. My day, or normal people's night, had been pretty laid back so far. Lissa was off with Christian making out in the library, and Dimitri was doing some guardian stuff. Adrian gestured for me to sit down at the couch, while he dug around in the cupboard. "Found it!" He called triumphantly, pulling out a bottle of vodka. Great, so game night has something to do with vodka. I didn't know why I was so surprised. I mean, it was Adrian I was dealing with. "What game are we playing?" I asked, afraid of the answer.

_ADRIAN POV_

I smiled wickedly, and went to the pantry, pulling out three glasses. I was really looking forward to this game. In fact, I had even sobered up (Mostly) just to see Rose play this. I set the glasses down on the coffee table, along with the vodka. "Um… Adrian, isn't it just the two of us?" Rose asked, obviously confused.

"Yes, little dhampir, it's just us. Let me explain the game. But first, do you have any quarters?" I told her. Rose looked a little annoyed as she fished in her pockets for some change. And might I say, Rose was looking hot in her white tank, black Levis', and black lace up combat boots. Licking my lips, I leaned in closer. Rose looked up and jumped off the couch.

"What the hell are you doing?" She yelled at me.

"I'm sorry, Rose. I just couldn't fight the urge to kiss you." I apologized insincerely. She made a disgusted face and sat down a little farther away from me on the couch.

"You've been drinking…Haven't you?" She asked. After a pause, I shrugged.

"I consider myself sober enough." I said. Ignoring me Rose pulled some quarters out of her pocket. Handing them to me she asked,

"Okay. What now?"

"The game is called beer pong, but because we are playing with vodka, let's call it vodka pong. You would normally use a ping pong ball, but I'm fresh out, so we'll have to make do with quarters. This is how you play. You bounce the quarters into this glass here," I said, demonstrating. "If you make it, I have to drink a full glass of vodka. If you don't it's my turn to try and get a quarter in. If I make it, you drink a glass of vodka. I would go again, if I made it in. Then I keep going, each time I make it, you drink another full glass. You play until one person is so drunk they can't do it anymore. Sound good?"

For a moment, Rose paused. I actually was beginning to think about backing out when she answered, "Sure. Let's do this." I smiled.

"That's the Rose I know and love! Here, you can go first." I offered her the quarters.

_ROSE POV_

Wow, this game was weird. But of course, it had to do with vodka, and that's all Adrian cared about. I took the quarters and bounced one off the table, making it into the glass. Adrian didn't seem to mind as I poured him a glass of vodka. He chugged it down. "Keep going." He said, his words starting to slur. I bounced another quarter, this time missing. Eagerly he grabbed the quarters, bouncing one on the table, going into the empty glass. With a laugh he poured the vodka. I wasn't going to be bested by him, so I picked it up and started drinking. The vodka was sweet-sour, and made my throat tingle. I coughed, and pulled the cup from my lips. I almost set it down but Adrian stopped me. "Drink it." He commanded. Crinkling my nose, I gulped the rest of it down. Making a sour face, I set the empty glass down. Everything was becoming fuzzy. I shook my head trying to clear it, while Adrian went again. He made the quarter into the cup. "Oh come on!" I exclaimed as he poured another glass.

"Rose, just drink it. I've had stronger" he pointed out, handing me the glass. I groaned, plugging my nose as I hurried to finish it.

"There." I said, putting it on the table. Adrian made another quarter in. I bit my lip and mentally told myself to get through this as I drank yet another cup. It was becoming difficult to see, much less think. I was slightly aware as Adrian missed the cup. He place the quarters into my hand. Out of luck, I made it in. With some difficulty, I managed to pour him some vodka. He gulped it down. When he pulled it from his lips, it almost looked like he wanted more of the strong drink. I focused as much as I could, because I didn't want to have to drink any more as I bounced the quarter. It hit the rim of the glass, and fell in. Shaking a little, I emptied the rest of the bottle into his glass. "Here you go." I said, surprising myself how drunk I sounded.

_ADRIAN POV_

"Eh… I couldn't." I said, trying to push the drink away. Rose looked a little pissed.

"You don't get to back out now." She said, shoving it back to me. I sighed. Rose was so hot when she was pissed. I took it and forced it down.

"Hey… It's empty." I said, pointing at the bottle.

"Well duh. Now what?" She questioned.

"Uh… How many drinks have you had?" I said, looking over at her. Rose counted on her fingers.

"Three. You?"

"Three. It's a tie." I sighed. "Well we need to do something to determine who wins...Right?" I couldn't think straight.

"Whatever. I just know I'm going to win, so I'll let you choose the tie breaker." She said, leaning her head back on the couch.

"Hmm… I've got it!" I said, leaping off the couch. "Whoever scares Christian first wins." Rose looked at me, confused. I Groaned. "Christian… Lissas' boyfriend?" Recognition dawned on her face. "You get a turn to scare him, if it doesn't work, I get a turn. And I guess ladies first." I added a little grudgingly. She shook her head.

"I'm gonna need think about it. You go first." She said slowly. I shrugged.

"Whatever works for you." Thinking quickly I picked up the empty bottle and opened the door and left my room in search of Christian. I spotted Eddie a little ways down the hallway, holding hands with Mia. Walking over I interrupted them. "Have either of you seen Christian?" I asked. Eddie quickly dropped Mia's hand.

"He was with Lissa in the library-" He started. Hearing enough I grunted and headed over to the library. Once there I combed up and down the aisles, looking for him. I saw them giggling and kissing in the back of the room. I put on my best fear face and practiced being out of breath. I dashed up to the two of them. "Christian! Hurry, you need to help her!" I said, acting like I had run all the way around school to find them. Lissa looked concerned.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Its- It's Tasha! The strigoi got to her! You have to help! She-she might already be gone." Christian jumped up.

"Show me where she is!" He said, terror creeping into his voice. Nodding I spun around and ran out of the library. I led him to the edge of the forest, as if we were going to the cabin. I stopped suddenly and turned to face Christian.

"What? Is she around here?" He asked, looking for a bloodied Tasha. With that I fell to the ground, laughing. Confused, he stared at me.

"I got you! You were scared! I win!" I exclaimed. Christian realized what had happened, and he angrily stomped away, no doubt heading back to Lissa. He was probably only mad at me cause I disturbed their make out session. Whatever. I don't care. "I beat you, Rose!" I called out to no one in particular. Deciding I better let her know who won, I got off the ground and stumbled back to my room.

_ROSE POV_

Adrian beat me. Of course. He is the world's best at drinking and still being able to think. I was just deciding that I should tell Christian that Lissa was kidnapped by strigoi when Adrian came waltzing back into his room. "I scared him." He said, casually walking over to the kitchen and checking the date on some wine. "Want some?" he asked me. I shook my head.

"First, how did you scare him? And second, how on earth can you drink anymore?" I asked incredulously.

"I scared him by telling him the strigoi got to Tasha. Man, you should have seen the look in his eyes." Adrian said, pouring himself a glass. "And I can keep drinking because I like the taste, thank you very much." He sat down next to me on the couch.

"Well, you are the drinking king. I should've known better than playing vodka pong with you." I said rolling my eyes. I checked my watch and suddenly realized what time it is. "It's been… Interesting, but I'm gonna go before you try to kiss me again." I said, standing up. Adrian acted like he couldn't hear me as he took another swig of his drink. As I opened the door, he said. "It's been fun, Rose. Oh, and don't worry. I have plans for your other friends to." He winked at me as I left.

I stumbled into my room and collapsed on my bed. I'm so going to have a hangover tomorrow. I just hope the vodka wasn't poisoned or something like that. I fell into a deep sleep, wondering what exactly Adrian wanted to do with my friends.


	2. Russian Vodka And Pie

**WHO'S NEXT ON ADRIANS LIST? BTW I'M NOT GONNA UPDATE MUCH UNLESS I GET A COUPLE REVIEWS. THIS IS TAKING PLACE DURING SHADOW KISS CAUSE THATS WHEN LISSA GETS OFF HER MEDS FOR SPIRIT TRAINING AND CAUSE DIMITRI ISN'T...WELL YOU KNOW...STRIGOI YET. OH AND THIS IS GONNA BE A LONG CHAP ALL IN ADRIAN'S POV...**

_ADRIAN POV_

After Rose left I finished my drink and stumbled to bed. When I woke up late afternoon, and I had a huge hangover. My head was throbbing so I went through the kitchen, searching for some vodka. Then I remembered that I didn't have any left. I groaned and went to my dresser, instead lighting a cigarette. I decided that if I wanted to make an impression, I should look nice, so I went into the bathroom. When I looked into the mirror I was a little shocked at how badly I looked. I mean, I was a fairly handsome man, if I may say so myself. But right now...Yeash. I had bloodshot eyes, my clothes were crumpled from sleeping in them, and my hair was messed up. No doubt I had morning breath as well. Sighing I washed my face, combed my hair, changed clothes, and threw on some cologne on the way out. I knew Dimitri was russian, and I had always wanted to try russian vodka, so I began to roam the campus in search of him. It was about lunch time, and a ton of kids were walking around. One dhampir paused as I walked by,no doubt noticing the cigarette in my hand, then spun around to follow me. "Um, sir. No smoking on grounds. Its against the rules." He said with a frown. I stopped and turned to face him, purposefully blowing a cloud of smoke in his face.

"Kid. I'll put this in simple form. I'm above the rules. Not staff, not student. I am free to do as I please. So beat it." I hadn't meant to be quite that rude, but that kid was bugging me. Until then, I don't think he recognized me. Quickly, he scurried off. I rolled my eyes, and saw Lissa coming out of the cafeteria. I walked over to her, and she greeted me with a smile.

"Hey Lissa." I said casually.  
>"Hi Adrian." Her eyes shone with excitement. "You just the person I need to see. Cause, um, I want to start working more with spirit." Her voice suddenly dropping. "You know how you can visit peoples dreams?" She inquired.<p>

"Yeah. What about it?"

"Well, I want to do that to. Would you teach me?" I pondered this for a moment, but my headache was making it hard.

"Uh, sure I guess. I'll come visit you tonight. But could you tell me where Dimitri is? Or where to get an Asprin?" I asked. Christian walked up right then, and only heard a snippet of what I had said.

"What about Dimitri?" He questioned, slipping his hand into Lissa's.

"I'm looking for Dimitri. Do you know where he is?" I repeated. He shook his head.

"Sorry, can't say I know. You could ask Rose. She always seems to know where to find him." He suggested. I gave him a nod, then bid them farewell. Rose probably didn't want to see me right then, so instead I went to the staff lounge to search for Dimitri there. And out of some luck, he was.

"Dimitri, when lunch is over, I need to speak with you." I announced.

He looked up from his conversation with Alberta. "I'm done right now." He said, getting up.

We walked into the hallway and I led him into an empty classroom. "What do you want, Adrian?" Dimitri quesioned as soon as we were alone.

"I have a hangover." I blurted. "And aura's and the other maddening affects of spirit are starting to come back. Add that to my huge headache; I'm in agony."

"Just get some water. Maybe that can help your hangover. As for the spirit side affects, I can't help you there. Why would you tell me this? If you want to dull the effects, just go get some more alchol like you usually do." He said.

"Because I know your from Russia." When Dimitri gave me another confused loook I continued, "And I heard Russian vodka is pretty strong. I wouldn't ask unless its an emergancy. You see, Rose and I... well, we exhausted my supply of alchol last night."

"Rose was drinking with you?" Dimtri exclaimed.

"Oh shut it. It was just a game." I said sheepishly. "Now please tell me you have some of that vodka on you?" Dimitri looked away, thinking for a while. "My headache isn't getting any better." I pestered.

"Fine." He said at last. "Follow me." Dimitri guided me over to his bedroom, quietly walking over to his closet. he returned a moment later with a bottle of vodka. "Mother sent me it for Christmas... I just don't drink much while I'm on duty. Its not proper to drink on a high school campus anyway." He added with a pointed look. Greedily I took the bottle from his grasp, and not bothering to get a glass, I pulled the top off and chugged. The vodka burned my throat, like fire in liquid form. coughing I pulled the bottle from my mouth. Dimitri laughed loudly at my foolish mistake to take a huge gulp. But already his aura was fading, so with a wince, I returned the bottle to my lips, this time taking a smaller swig. The headache dissapeared as the comforting fogginess clouded my vision.

"Thanks" I slurred, handing Dimitri the bottle again. With another laugh he returned the bottle to his closet.

"No problem. But don't incourage Rose to drink." He said, the smile melting off his face.

"Don't worry. It won't happen again." I said, throwing my hands up in the air defenselessly. I said goodbye then went back to my room, watching some t.v. until it was curfew. I knew I needed to keep my promise to Lissa, so I closed my eyes, searching for her conscience. Luckily she had gone to bed early in hopes of learning more about dream walking. I created the scene, a grassy hill surrounded by an orange grove. I put a little checked blanket down, and added a picnic basket full of treats. I pictured her in a pink v-neck and some white stitched jeans. She had on grey slip on converse, and her blonde hair was curled in perfect ringlets. As a final touch, I added a bracelet made of pearls.

"Wow!" Lissa squealed, looking around. "Why am I in this outfit though?" She asked, baffled.

"What, did you think you would come here in your pajama's?" I laughed. Lissa smiled, again looking around the hilltop.

"Can you make any place you want?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"I wish I could do this kind of stuff." she said wistfully.

"Hey, you will be able to do this. Just give it some time. You haven't been off your meds that long, you know... Can you do anything with spirit yet?"

"Yeah I can heal people...But I can't see auras' or dream walk." She sighed, sitting down on the blanket. Thinking for a moment, I raked my fingers along the back of my hand, drawing blood. I hissed in pain, then forced a smile. Lissa gasped, immediately taking my hand. I saw her arua glow brighter as magic coursed through her. A moment later, my hand was back to normal.

"What the..." I trailed offf, examining my hand. She smiled sheepishly and shrugged.

"Maybe I could teach you how to heal, and you can teach me to read aruas?" Lissa suggested, hope in her eyes.

"Yeah, that would be great... But hey, I know you want to know how to dream walk and stuff but I'm not really sober right now... So maybe we could just play a game instead?" She looked a little dissapointed, but was ready to play whatever game I had in mind.

"I guess... What game?" I grinned mischeaviously before reaching into the basket, pulling out a whipped cream pie.

"FOOD FIGHT!" I screamed, throwing the pie at her. She screamed and tried to dodge, getting some pie on her sleeve and hair. She jumped up and reached in the basket, pulling out a pie of her own. I picked up another, standing as well. With a giggle she slammed the pie into my face, making it impossible to see. Using my free hand I wiped the cream off my face just in time to see her dissapear behind an orange tree, holding the picnic basket. "Hey! Unfair!" I yelled, running after her. I ran around the tree and found Lissa crouching behind it. She lept up, trying to smash another pie in my face. I ducked, and she missed. She used to much momentum and fell forward. I caught her, and pressed my own pie into her face.

Coughing Lissa pried herself off of me, stumbling back into a tree. "OWW!" She yelled. She wiped the whipped cream off her eyes. "Wait." She called as I reached for the picnic basket. I raised an eyebrow in silent questioning. "Um, when I wake up, will this be all over me?" She gestured to her cream covered face and clothes.

"Nope." I replied, picking up a pie. She sighed in relief as I said, "So that means it won't matter if I do this." I rushed up, slamming the pie down the back of her shirt. Screaming she ran away into the cover of the trees. "Not a smart idea to go out there without some amo!" I called after her. She shook her head and kept running for cover. I rolled my eyes, sitting down on the ground. I knew she would want revenge, and I wasn't going to let her go back to her own dreams. She was stuck here with me, and I was going to wait for her to return for some more. Smiling I pulled a pie from the basket along with a spoon and began eating, content to wait as long as I needed to.

**WOW THAT IS LONG IN ADRIANS POV.. I WAS GONNA MAKE IT ALL HIS POV BUT THEN I THINK I'LL ADD IN LISSA'S POV FOR THE END OF THE CHAPTER. THIS CHAPTER IS REALLY LONG; I SPENT A LOT OF TIME ON IT.. AND LISSA'S POV WILL JUST MAKE IS LONGER ^^**

_LISSA POV_

I rounded a bend and stopped behing a tree. Peering behind me I noted that while Adrian couldn't see me, I had a clear view of him. He was sitting at the base of a tree, picnic basket at his side, eating a pie. I realized that Adrian was waiting me out. He knew I would come back; he just didn't know when. If I hurried, I could get him while he was eating the pie. He seemed confident that I would stubbornly stay away, but would eventually come back. He probably thought I was far away from the clearing, sitting behind a tree somewhere waiting to go back to my own dreams. I wasn't defiant like Rose, though. I needed a plan to get him while he was unaware. Thinking quickly I edged around the tree, keeping to the shadows, making sure Adrian was always in sight while being careful not to make noise. Once I was around Adrian I ran back to the hill where I first came in. The picnic blanket was still there, just like I had hoped. I scooped it up, spinning around and hurring back to Adrian.

I gave him some distance as I walked around the trees, trying to get a good angle to see him from. I noticed that he had almost finished the pie and by being full and exhausted from chasing me, he was beginning to doze off. With a giggle, I worked my way around to be behind his tree. I positioned myself before jumpin out, dropping the blanket on Adrian. He tried to yank it off, getting himself more tangled. I grabbed the picnic basket and ran for it. I went to the edge of the trees, just in his line of sight. He managed to wiggle out of the blanket, throwing it on the ground next to him. He groaned when he noticed the basket was gone, and began looking for me. He stood and walked over in my direction. I ducked behind the nearest tree, and stomped the ground, acting like I was running. He listened, then sighed and quicked his pace. When he came around the tree I pounced, dumping the contents of the basket onto his head. Five pies fell out and onto his head. One pie landed on the top of his head, and two landed on his left shoulder. Another fell and splashed over his shoes. He tried to move out of the way, but instead the last pie ended up on his back. He pushed the pie tins off him, causing them to clatter to the ground.

"Okay, we're out of pies. Can I go back now?" I asked politely. Adrian shook his head, laughing.

"Yeah I guess. Sweet dreams, Princess." He bowed, and the orange grove dissapeared as I returned to my own conscience.

**MMK ITS DONE. PM ME OR LEAVE A REVIEW FOR WHO ADRIAN SHOULD TARGET NEXT, OR WHAT GAME HE SHOULD PLAY.**

**'NIGHT.**


	3. BYU or Utah?

**CHRISTIANS NEXT... THEY DECIDE THAT FOR SPRING BREAK THEY ARE GONNA GO TO UTAH TO LOOK AT SOME COLLEGES AND TO TAKE A BREAK FROM THE GAME THAT ADRIAND, ROSE, AND CHRISTIAN ARE PLAYING... OR THAT'S WHAT ROSE THINKS ANYWAYS. OH AND YAY! REVIEWS! AND BECAUSE I GOT SOME REVIEWS, I MADE A LONG CHAP! :D**

_ADRIANS POV_

I let Lissa return to her own thoughts and zonked out on my couch. When I woke up my neck killed from sleeping funny, but my hangover today wasn't as bad. It was around lunchtime again so I decided that I would go find Lissa and Christian for some company. Rose probably would be around them, but she most likely didn't want to see me for at least another week. Groggily I changed into clean clothes an left my room, heading to the lunchroom. Lissa and Christian were sitting in a corner. Rose was no where in sight. When approached I noticed they were quietly arguing. "Christian! You can't just do something like that to Rose! I don't care whether you meant it as a joke or not; Rose is pissed!" she hissed at him. He rolled his eyes saying, "whatever. It _was_ a joke. Who knew she would freak over some bugs in her bed?" Lissa glared at Christian.

"I know I would if I pulled back the covers and thousands of worms were wriggling all over my bed! You go dirt on her sheets, too! She is so going to-" Lissa suddenly noticed that I had been standing there the whole time. "oh, Adrian! Hi!" she said, a little flustered. I waved and sat down across from them.

"What's this about Rose?" I raised my eyebrows, staring at Christian.

"Nothing important." He said, waving my question off.

"Nothing important?" Lissa gaped at him. "Rose is going to kill you! And for you to just wave it off, and not even consider apologizing is rude, Christian! Very rude." Christian still said nothing, instead picking at his food. When she realized she wasn't going to get a response from him she angrily picked up her things, slingling her backpack over her shoulder and throwing her salad into the trash can a little harder then necessary. She was about to storm off when I called out,  
>"Lissa, hold on." Questioningly she turned to face me. "Remember about last night?" I inquired. Her face turned red as she nodded.<p>

"What about it?"

"Look, if you ever feel the need to do that to Christian, just come find me. I'd be happy to supply you with more then enough pies." I winked at her and she nodded quickly then left. Christian gave me a puzzled look.

"What the heck were you guys talking about? Pies?" He asked. I waved the question away like he had and instead said,

"Look, I'll put it like this; I've been playing some games with the girls." When Christian gave me a dirty look I clarified, "I played beer pong with Rose a couple nights ago. And last night I went to Lissa's dreams and we had a food fight. Whipped cream was everywhere." Still slightly confused he nodded. "Well, you're my next victim." He rolled his eyes and started to protest but I cut him off. "Look, I know we aren't the best of buddies and you don't approve of me working with Lissa for spirit. Which is exactly why we need to get to know each other." He pondered this for a moment then started to protest again. "Don't worry; The game I have in mind will take place during the day, you get to annoy someone, and it won't affect sex time with Lissa." I went through all his concerns.

"Wait... Who do I get to annoy?" He was starting to take an interest now.

"Rose Hathaway." I said. A smirk came across Christian's face, when I heard a voice behind me.

"What about me?" Rose sat down with a tray piled high with donuts. Christian eyed them before asking,

"They still serve donuts at lunch?" She glared at him before turning back to me, her eyes searching for an answer.

"Ah, Rose. Just the person I wanted to see. I have a game proposal for you." I began.

"No. No no no no no. I'm not getting involved in any of your games, Adrian. When we played our last game I had _the_ biggest hangover and couldn't focus at all yesterday."

"Tell me about it." I mumbled before continuing. "Well, this game will be worth your while. I'm going to offer you one hundred dollars to be the judge." I fished around my pocket and pulled out the bill, holding it out so she could see. She eyed the money greedily, but was still holding back.

"What's the game?" Rose and Christian asked in harmony. I was about to continue when Rose interrupted me.

"Jynx you owe me a soda." Rose told Christian before looking at me, gesturing for me to explain.

"Rose you would be the judge of the game." I started. "Christian and I would be the actual players of the game; but don't worry, little dhampir, you're just as important to the game." I knew that Rose wouldn't like the next part of the game, but if she was paid one hundred bucks for it, she just might do it. "Christian and I would be trying to annoy you. And you have to not snap at either of us for an entire week. Whoever is the most annoying gets another hundred dollars. If you snap at either of us before the week is over then they automatically win. If you keep calm, then you get to pick who wins." I studied Rose as she digested the information.

"No way am I going to put up with you dorks popping out of no where and then getting freebes to annoy me. And on top of that you want me to keep calm about it. No way." She repeated, starting to get up. I held out the bill for her to study once more.

"I"ll double it. Two hundred dollars for one week." Her mouth started to water at the possibilty of all the donuts she could get with two hundred dollars. Seeing that as an opportunity, I added, "I'll also buy you a dozen donuts; any kind you want." That was a deal breaker for her.

"Okay. I'm in." Rose said, sitting back down.

"Wait. What about me? What do I get out of this. Other then a hundred dollars, of course. Rose gets double that AND a box of donuts garenteed. And I only get a chance at some money?" Christian protested.

"um okay..whoever loses has to dye their hair hunter orange, paint their nails neon green, and run around campus in a pair of victoria secret underwear, holding a plastic flamingo and screaming 'sexy and I know it' It will all go on youtube...good enough?." I suggested. Sighing he gave in.

"Fine, whatever. When does the game start?" He asked.

"We can start as soon as lunch is over, if you want." I suggested. Rose shook her head.

"I'm not going to start today. Spring break is next week and because of all the recent strigoi attacks most kids will be staying here. We won't have any classes or anything. Lets plan for then. Okay?" We all agreed and parted ways.

...SPRING BREAK...

_ROSE POV_

Two hundred bucks was not worth it. At least, thats what I thought when Adrian came out of no where and started to follow me around. Adrian already bugged me, and because I was stupid enought to say that we should play the game during spring break, I couldn't just go to my next class and not have to deal with him for a little while. Reaching through the bond, I found Lissa. I didn't care if she was with anyone, or that if she was, she would most likely be with Christian. I groaned at the thought of having to put up with both of them going "Hey. Hey Rose. Hey. Hey hey hey hey hey..." And going on and on. I mean, if they were going to be annoying, they should be creative, and not just repeat the same word over and over again. That was pretty lame. I found Lissa in the library with enemy #2; Christian. They were reading some book they had as an assisignment that they had gotten over spring break. I plopped down into a chair across from them as Adrian dragged over one for himself. At least while we were in the library they had to be somewhat quiet. And by annoying me, they probably would annoy someone else in the library and then they would complain to the librarian and both Adrian and Christian would be kicked out... Hey, not a bad idea.

"Go ahead Adrian. Keep talking as loud as you are, and you're going to get kicked out." I had meant it as a warning but Christian saw it as me having enough and caving in.

"Did you just snap?" He asked, slightly angry. He wanted the money for himself. He probably thought it wasn't fair for the man to arrange this game to win and keep the money for himself. I rolled my eyes.

"What, do you want Adrian to win?" Christian started to defend himself but I silenced him. "No. I wasn't snapping. I'm just saying that the librarian has been giving Adrian a dirty look as soon as we stepped in here. She is probably looking for a way to get him out of here. And talking loud is just the thing." Christian was confused.

"Why wuld she want to kick him out?" He said, gesturing over to the librarian who was giving Adrian a death look.

"Because Adrian is known for not being the best influence. I mean, come on. The guy is drunk out of his mind half the time, and the other half has a cigarette in his hand and is eying any girl that gets to close." I pointed to Adrian.

"Well, thanks for talking like I'm not here." He huffed. I bit my tongue to keep from letting an insult through. Calm down Rose. You aren't going to let him get under your skin. Instead I forced a smile and said sweetly,

"You're welcome, Adrian." Still fake smiling I turned back to Lissa. "Lissa, are you still looking for a college?" I asked, eyeing some broshures poking out of her backpack. Blushing she nodded.

"Yeah. I'm looking into some colleges in Utah. You know, like BYU and University of Utah. BYU is a great option. They are building new dorms so we could go there. Everything is being modernized. Its also a religious school, so we could get away from those, um... Party type kids? You know we've been trying to get away from those influences! This is a perfect opportunity." She gushed, eyes shining.

"Hey, I've heard some pretty good things about BYU. Its in a good community, nice people. Of course, I'm more U of U because they are more open to people like me." Adrian pointed to himself. Suddenly he thought of something. "Wait! Why don't we go out there now? It's spring break for us, but we run a different schedule from humans. If you want to check out both the schools, we could fly out in my jet. It could be a break from the game too. That way we could focus on college searching" Lissa smiled, eyes twinkling.

"Yes! That would be wonderful! Please Rose? I mean, if you're going to be my guardian then you need to check out the school too." Lissa begged.

"Hey, I don't want to go anywhere with those two," I pointed at Christian and Adrian, "And have them bug the snot out of me away from school. No way am I going to put up with that while I'm looking at colleges. Even if we pause the game, they could just bug me like they normally do." I scoffed. Through the bond I could tell Lissa was dishearted, wishing that she could go, but she had sympathy for what I was going through. Just today I had been walking down the hall with Eddie when all of a sudden a trash can caught on fire. We quickly put out the flame as Christian popped out from around the corner, holding a chocplate cake donut. Smirking he lit the donut on fire, tossing it into the garbage. "NO!" I shrieked, trying to save the donut. Eddie gripped my arms, telling me

"it's not worth it, Rose. Let it go!" I almost cried, watching the donut burn and crumble into ash. Regaining myself I glowered at Christian.

"That isn't annoying me, that is flat out torture." he shrugged, walking over and pulling a camera out from behind a potted plant.

"yeah, but torture is so funny on tape." with that he turned and left.

Lissa wanted desperately to go, and Adrian said it would be a break from the game so I sighed, caving in. "okay, let's go. I mean, it's not like I have anything better to do all spring break." Lissa hopped up, rushing around the table and hugging me.

"Thanks, Rose!" still squealing she picked up her things, running back to her room to pack.

When we arrived I was shocked at how Utah mountains could still have snow on them, even though it was halfway through spring. Jill and Mia came too, because of fresh air and clean mountain water to practice with. We had brought Dimitri and Eddie along as well, to protect against strigoi, though we seriously doubted we would run into any. We checked into a hotel in Salt Lake City, a Hyat Hotel. We got two rooms, one for me, Lissa, Mia, and Jill and the other for the boys. The room were conjoined and as long as we left the doors unlocked we could wander back and forth from room to room. After settling into the hotel Lissa got online and looked at the BYU website.

"Oooh Rose! They're having a football game tomorrow! It's BYU vs. Utah. Let's go!" Lissa quickly ordered some tickets online and printed them out. Everyone was sleepy so we decided to go to bed. I shared a bed wtih Lissa. Jill and Mia stayed together, Dimitri and Eddie, and Adrian and Christian. I don't think Adrian and Christian were happy about that, but they can survive. We slept in until noon and then realized the game was going to start in an hour. We quickly got dressed and headed over to the stadium in a rental car. Before we went to the staduim though, we paused and me and Lissa got matching BYU shirts. Mia got Jill a cougar pillow pet and the rest of them got wrist bands. We thought that we had been early enough until we walked through the gate and noticed how many people were there. It was obvious that we were lost and had no idea where to go. I noticed a man in a red shirt and motioned for the group t follow me.

"Can you help us find where to sit?" I asked, walking up. The man turned around, a smile on his face until he noticed my shirt. The grin turned to a glare as he gestured to his Utah shirt. "What about your shirt?" I said, failing to make a connection. He frowned and spit on me before turning away to leave. I growled and almost leapt on his back when DImitri pulled me away, wiping the spit off my arm.

"It's okay...Just a little school rivalry, I guess." He whispered. I sighed and we just picked a side at random, finding some open seats in the shade. I realized a little to late that we were sitting on the Utah side instead of the BYU side.

"Uh oh." I said to Lissa. "Maybe we shoudl move." I glanced warily around us, taking note of all the hostile glares we were getting. Lissa nodded and we were about to pack up when Adrian grabbed my hand.

"No, stay! I'm not leaving, and neither are you guys. Come on, you of all people should be able to handle some glares. Besides, this side openly supports my drinking habits." He smiled, pulling off his wrist band and bringing a beer to his lips. I rolled my eyes, but he was right. I was Rose Hathaway, and I wasn't about to be put out by some crazy fans just because we had chosen to sit in the shade. Our group ignored the glares and we were fine until halftime. Adrian had left to get some more beer with Christian, and Eddie, Mia, and Jill were in the bathroom. From behind us a jeering voice called out,

"What are you doing here, you mormons?" I clenched my teeth and focused on the field, not turning around. "I said, what do you think you're doing?" The voice was slurred. All of a sudden I felt cold liquid as a beer was dumped over my head.

"That's it!" I yelled. I jumped up, turning on my attackers. I ripped the next beer he was going to dump on me out of his hand, pouring it on his girlfriend instead. I slapped him with the empty can before crumpling it and stuffing it down his shirt. His girlfriend was getting pissed, so she leaned forward and yanked on Lissa's hair. She screamed in pain, so I jumped at the girl, scratching her arms and pinning her to her seat. "Leave her alone." I hissed. She snarled at me so I dug my nails into her skin. Adrian came up just then, noticed what was happening, and in his drunk state, slammed the beer into the man who was at the moment punching me in the back. He spluttered, tasted the beer, then began to lick himself to get more. Some people can just be nasty! Dimitri leaned over the seats and grabbed me by the waist, ripping me off of the girl.

"This is getting out of control. Luckily most of the people here are using the bathroom or getting refreshments. This encounter never happened." He said, glaring at me, then the couple. The girl glared and snapped,

"We can and will press charges!" I rolled my eyes.

"You can't do that." I told her.

"Why not?"

"Because you are the ones that started it. We were enjoying the game when all of a sudden I'm drenched. Yes, we did react but you also pulled her hair." I pointed to Lissa. "Its a two way street, honey." She huffed indignately and turned away from our group, grabbing her boyfriend by the arm and moving farther down the row. "At least we aren't going to have to deal with a law suit..." I tried to lighten the mood. Lissa rubbed the back of her head, pulling out a considerable ammount of hair. She gasped when she saw it, looking at me with desperation.

"Is it noticable?" She whimpered. I peered at the back of her head, then said,

"No, not really. You'll survive. But I totally need new clothes and a good shower." I sighed, grabbing a napkin, trying and failing to clean myself up.

"Well we can go to the store downstairs and get you some new clothes if you want." Lissa stood up, offering me a hand. Adrian stood as well, grabbing my other hand and pulling me to my feet. With a giddy smile he forced me and Lissa to skip down the ramp to the first level and into the store. Whlie I picked out apair of sweats, Adrian paid for a foam finger. As the clerk handed it back to him, Adrian put it on and began slapping the man in the face. Still smiling, he hopped over to me and handed me his credit card.

"Get some snacks on your way back..I wanna..I wanna go hit people." He laughed like a little girl and ran off, running all around and almost falling because he was so drunk. I sighed and grabbed a grey hoodie and matching sweat pants with teh BYU logo printed on them, then picked out a pair of sneakers. Lissa bought a pack of hair ties, a few headbands, and a brush. By then halftime was over, so everyone had returned to their seats. The bathroom was ours as I quickly peeled off my wet clothes, replacing them with surprisingly comfortable sweats. I dumped the clothes in the trash and tried to clean my hair with the sink. Lissa put her hair in a bun and added a blue headband that matched her shirt. Then she turned to me, brushing my wet hair and pulling it back into a ponytail. She eyed her remaining headbands and grabbed the grey one, putting it in my hair. She tapped my head with a smile, then put her items into her purse.

"I'm going to go get a pretzel..Want anything?" I nodded and we bought treats for the whole group. By the time we got back to the group the game was almost over. We quickly passed out snacks but I was only halfway done with my churro when the game ended. BYU had won! The Utah fans around us glared and booed then quickly packed up, leaving in a huff. As the couple left I stuck out my tongue. Together we decided that we could continue our tour tomorrow and we headed back to the hotel, ordering pizza from room service. Adrian was the one who ordered, mainly be abuse he was the one who had paid for everything. He ordered two giant pizzas and made sure they were delivered to the boys room. Through the thin hotel walls I heard giggles and a gagging noise as what sounded like Eddie ran to the bathroom. Adrian was still drunk, so we heard him fumble for the doorknob. With a loopy grin he shoved one of the pizzas at me, then quickly slammed the door closed. I could smell something funny, so I set the pizza on the table and hesitantly opened it it.

**OKAY SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO POST, AND ALSO FOR THE SPELLING ERRORS.. I DID MOST OF THE STORY ON MY IPOD AND THE SPELLCHECK IS MESSED UP ON THIS SITE I'VE BEEN BUSY WIGH THE END OF SCHOOL COMING UP AND TEACHERS GIVING LAST MINUTE HOMEWORK. I'LL TRY TO POST MORE FREQUENTLY..BUT IM A VICTIM OF WRITERS BLOCK! IDEAS FOR MORE WAYS TO ANNOY ROSE WOULD BE GREATLY APPRECIATED! ALSO, WHO DO YOU THINK SHOULD LOSE THE GAME? SEND ME A PM OR LEAVE A REVIEW! K...BYES!**


	4. Update

Okay I'm working on a really great chapter, I hope you'll like it! But I've been in Florida on vaca for a whole month and haven't had access to a computer. I'm sorry I haven't updated, but I'll be working to get this chapter out before school starts. Thanks for putting up with my work Again sorry for the delay!


	5. Strigoi at College

**CONTINUING ON FROM THEIR TRIP TO BYU THEY ARE GOING TO BE LOOKING AROUND THE COLLEGE...AND WHAT COULD POSSIBLY GO WRONG?**

_LISSA POV_

As Rose opened the pizza box a horrible stench filled the room. Covering my face with my hand I peered around the box. "WHAT IS THAT?" I screamed, quickly backing away. Rose sniffed the pizza then pulled out a piece, dropping it onto a plate.

"Looks like mushrooms, anchovie, jalapenos, pepperoni, and some other stuff I'm not even sure.." She said picking at the pizza.

"Well pepperonis are edible, so we could just pick off the stuff?" I asked hesitently.

"No that wouldn't work." Rose shook her head.

"Why not?" Jill asked.

"Because they had this thing drenched in what seems like lemon juice." She answered. Jill eyed the pizza with disgust.

"So we can't eat it!" She sighed and flopped onto her bed. Rose picked up the phone and eyed the hotel directory. She punched in the number and quickly ordered a

pepperoni pizza, wasabi, and a surprise for the guys. When the food was delivered she told them to put it on to the rooms tab, which would force Adrian to pay for it.

She put the pizza on the table and picked up the box with the mystery inside.

"What's that?" I asked, not smelling anything horrible coming from the box.

"See for yourself." She held out the box and I cautiously opened the top, hesitantly peeking in. Jill came closer, trying to see for herself.

"What? I wanna see!" she whined. I flipped the lid up, disbelieving. "Um, I don't get it.." She said, staring at the box of donuts. Rose smiled evilly waving the donuts under our noses.

"These are perfectly fine donuts. Nothing wrkids with them. But they think something is wrong with them, so they'll flip. But first, I need to add a smell.." She

grabbed some napkins and put some wasabi on them, then covered it with another napkin and put it under the donuts. I gagged and backed away.

"Yeah that should do the trick." I said, covering my nose. She nodded and handed me the donuts. "What am I susposed to do with this?"

"Go give them to the guys." She shoved me out the door. "Just leave them in front of the door. Don't be caught." She paused as she pushed me through the door,

then, eyeing the donuts added, "Make sure the lid is closed so they don't notice the smell until they open it." Thinking quickly I ran back in the room, grabbed a pen

and a sticky note and wrote on it 'Compliments of the hotel. Our apologizes on the luggage mixup, Mr. Dunchan' I put down a random last name, to make it seem like

it was a mistake, knowing that the boys would still eat them. I closed the lid and the smell dissapeared. With Rose watching, I snuck out into the hallway, praying

Adrian was too drunk to be able to see my aura. Holding my breath I knocked on their door, set the box down, and ran down the hall, deciding that they could get to

their door faster then I could shut ours, and they would most likely see me. I ran down the hall and turned the corner, ducking behind the soda machine in case they

came looking for the persn who dropped it off. I heard a door open, and a scuffling sound, probably meaning they picked the box up. The door closed, and I crept

down the hall, unlocking our hotel room door. Stepping inside, the girls greeted me, asking if I had done it.

"Its done. They picked up the box..I bet we could hear waht happens if we open our side of the connecting door and be quiet." We laughed and Rose opened the

door, fighting for a place to listen.

_ROSE POV_

I was dying, wishing I could see their expressions. I thought for a second, then went to my suitcase, grabbing the pocket knife I had packed, just in case I had

needed it. I then carved a peephole in the wall down low enough so that the guys couldn't see it, but big enough for me to be able to see most of the room. Eddie

looked frustrated, apparently unable to reason with Adrian.

"I just don't like the thought of stealing." He growled, snatching the box away from Adrian as he was about to pry it open.

"Look, if they come looking for a Mr. Dunchan to see if he liked the candy, then we can play it off like we are Mr. Dunchan, whoever that is. If they messed up the

hotel room once, and mess it up again to come see if he liked it, then they obviously don't know who this guy is. I'm sure we can act like someone who got their

luggage mixed up. Act all pissed off..Kinda like Christian over there." Adrian laughed as Christian glared from the couch, rolling his eyes and turning his attention back

to the TV. Eddie shook his head saying,

"Why am I over thinking this? Its just a box of donuts!" He handed the box to Adrian then went to sit next to Christian.

Adrian greedily tore open the box, then gagged as the aroma began to fill the room. He stumbled backwards into Dimitri, who then fell onto Eddie and Christian.

"Whats the big idea?" Christian shouted, shoving Dimitri off his lap. Dimitri helped Adrian get up, just as confused.

"The donuts...They smell..." Adrian gasped for fresh air.

In the mean time the girls were laughing like hyenas. Lissa wiped a tear from her eye, turning to me and asking, "Rose you didn't just put wasabi into those donuts!

something else is making it smell horrible!" I shrugged and turned back to my peephole. Adrian was no longer in the picture, probably puking his brains out in the

bathroom. Dimitri was nearing the table, trying to figure out what made Adrian behave so strangely. He got a little to close to the stench, and he stumbled back as well.

"GET THOSE OUT OF HERE RIGHT NOW!" He yelled, pointing to the demon donuts. Eddie rolled his eyes, held his breath and quickly crossed the room to inspect. He

carefully lifted up a few donuts, revealing the napkin wiht the surprise inside.

"This is the problem. The girls must have put some of that nasty pizza in here...along with some other things -wait is that wasabi?" He looked closely at the pizza

slice, then hesitantly sniffed it. "Oh it burns, IT BURNS!" He threw the pizza back into the donut box and slammed the lid shut. He picked it up, holding it as far away

from him as possible and began crossing the room...heading right for the connecting door.

"Guys, close our side and lock-" Eddie threw open his side of the door and the girls tumbled into him, making him drop the donuts. The box opened on impact and the

pizza, which Eddie had left on top of the box, splattered all over Lissa. Screaming she threw it at Jill, who in turn dropped it on Mia. Squealing Mia threw the pizza at

Eddie, who picked it off him, screaming just like the girls, and sent it flying across the room. It hit the wall with a sicking splat, sending cheese, sardines, and other

unholy stuff all over the room.

**SEEING AS I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A WHILE I'LL MAKE THIS A LONG CHAPTER. THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEW AND FOLLOW MY STORY ;) IT MEANS A LOT!**

We couldn't stay in that room for another minute. Everyone ran to their suitcases, zipping them up before shoving Eddie out of the way and coming into the guys room.

"You girls can't stay in here; its to crowed!" Eddie protested. I rolled my eyes and picked up their phone, calling for housekeeping to come clean up our room.

"When they are done cleaning our room we can go back. We just needed to save our clothes from the stench." Mia pointed out.

"Well what are we going to do until then? You guys can't sleep here." Dimitri shot back.

"We can go get some ice cream at a baskin robbins thats close to campus, then look around. Its only dinnertime so most places will still be open." Lissa read off her

laptop. We all agreed to go get some ice cream, then walk around campus then piled into our rental car. Lissa read off directions and Dimitri drove. We ended up at

the creamery ten minutes later. Lissa, Jill, and Dimitri got chocolate ice cream, Mia got oreo blast, Eddie and Christian got pink bubblegum, Adrian got sherbert and I

tried cookies and cream. When we finished we walked up the small hill and went to look around in the art museum. I got bored quickly, but was able to entertain

myself by looking for anything donut shaped in the paintings and sculptures. We also looked around a few of the building with classrooms and the library.

"Are you almost ready to go?" I asked Lissa, slightly anxious about the setting sun and possible strigoi on the loose.

"Oh come on, Rose! This place is nice! But if your ready to go we can just go look in the wilkinson center then leave. They have a cute artsy craft store in there that I

hope is still open." Lissa grabbed my arm and dragged me behind her.

"Dimitri, Eddie, will you guys go get the car and park it closer? Its getting dark..." Dimitri nodded and began to leave, but Eddie held back, looking at Lissas phone.

"Wait, it says here they have a bowling alley and an arcade! Can we please go?" I rolled my eyes

"Sure, when you guys park the car closer. Now go." I snatched the phone out of his hands, pushing him towards Dimitri. I grabbed Jills hand, her being the youngest

and we hurried across campus. By sending Eddie and Dimitri to get the car, I knew they would be safe out in the open, but that left me to protect five moroi. I didn't

want to see how the odds played out if a few strigoi decided they wanted a snack. We entered the center and everyone visibly relaxed, but I stayed on guard. Strigoi

could be lurking inside as well. Adrian and Christian wanted to go into a store that was just down the hall from us, but I hated the idea of us splitting up.

"Normally I wouldn't care but guys there aren't a ton of guardians here. And Dimitri and Eddie won't be going with you so I don't think its the best idea that we split

up." I tried to convince them to stay with the group.

"Look Rose, we are on vacation! You need to take a chill pill. If worse comes to worse I can always use fire. And we have our cell phones. We're big boys." Christian

grabbed Adrian by the shoulder and spun him around as they walked down the hall. Lissa grabbed my arm, turning me to face her.

"Rose they'll be fine. Lets go shopping!" She giggled and I knew I couldn't let my over concern for the boys ruin her chance to check out her possible soon to be

school. I smiled at her and we went into the little boutique. Lissa and I looked at jewlry, trying on necklaces and headbands while Jill looked at decorated notebooks

and Mia admired some antiques. Lissa and I ended up buying matching rings and Jill got a notebook. Mia was tempted to buy a earring rack but we reminded her that

she didn't wear earrings much anymore, and that it would be a hassle to get on the plane. We found Christian and Adrian in the little store looking at some tshirts,

then we decided to go poke around the BYU bookstore while we waited for Eddie and Dimitri.

"Is anyone else wondering whats taking them so long?" Christian asked as he picked up a cougar pillow pet.

"I was thinking the same thing." I said. I pulled out my phone, checking for any new texts. Dimitri had tried to call me. I noticed that I had a voicemail, so I walked over to a more quiet corner of the store before listening to it.

"Rose," Dimitri's voice sounded panicked. "There are some strigoi on campus. We saw them on our way to the car. They didn't attack us, or even notice us. I think

they might know that there is a large group of moroi on campus, and they are tracking you guys. Hide in the most crowded, small place you can. It might be a

disavantage for you fighting wise but you would be able to protect the group better. Eddie and I are heading to the car now. We should be there in a few minutes. Tell

us where you decide to go. We will come get you." The voicemail ended and I began to panick. Trying not to run I hurried over to where Christian and Lissa were

looking at some glass figurines.

"We need to leave. Now." I said, grabbing both of them and heading towards where Mia was paying for a pillowpet for Jill. "Come on you two." I yanked on their

wrists to get them to follow. I began to head over to where Adrian was admiring some chocolate candies.

"Why do we need to leave?" Lissa asked hesitantly. Barely glancing behind me I said,

"Strigoi." They all gasped and picked up the pace, nervously looking around.

"Don't draw attention to yourselves. If strigoi really are in this store, they will just find you easier if you start to act panicky. We need to go somewhere crowded. With

a tight space. It will make it easier for me to protect you if they find you. Dimitri and Eddie are getting the car, then they will come help get you guys out of here."

This vacation was going downhill fast. right before Adrian told the lady behind the counter what kind of chocolates he wanted I grabbed him by the collar and dragged

him away from the counter.

"What was that for?" He glared at me.

"Strigoi are here." Lissa explained quickly what was going on.

"Do you have any ideas where we could go?" I asked Lissa. She pulled out her phone, examining a map.

"It looks like there are some tutor offices down this way." Lissa pointed down a hallway. "Most of them will be occupied but we could hide in our own personal room

. It gets a lot of traffic through there to because its right across the hall from the computer lab." I nodded and we quickly walked along the halls until we found the

tutor rooms. I found a open one across from the computer lab, thankfull that its walls were made of glass so if strigoi did attack all the people using computers would

be able to call for help. Like it'd do much. I ushered everyone into the small room, locking the door behind us. The tutor room didn't have any windows, which would

mean no escape. There was a big table wedged into the small space, which I pushed agains the door. Everyone took a seat around the table, and I sat across from

where the door would open. I pulled out my stake which I had concealed in my clothes, and held onto it tightly. Then I carefully took out my phone and set it on the

table, put it on speaker, and call Dimitri. He answered before the first ring was finished.

"Rose? Are you alright?" He sounded slightly panicked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. We found a small place we could hide. Its one of the tutor rooms in the center. I'll have Lissa text you the map so you can find us. We haven't seen

any strigoi yet... Are you almost here?" I asked.

"Well we got to the car without any trouble. But we wanted to see how many strigoi there were. We are in the pullup zone, and no one is out here but us so I think

we are fine for now. Am I on speaker?" He added on. Blushing I nodded, then realized he couldn't see me.

"Yes Dimitri, you are on speaker." Lissa said. "I just sent you the map with where we are on it. Hurry please." Through the bond I could tell she was scared.

"I'll be there soon. I just got the map. On our way." He hung up and I put my arm around Lissa, trying to comfort her.

"It'll be okay. Dimitri and Eddie are coming. We will be fi-" I was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Well they got here quickly." Adrian stood up, pushing the table away from the door and unlocking it. He pulled it open before I could ask him how we knew it was

Dimitri. Three strigoi pushed their way into the room. I jumped over the table, tugging Adrian behind me, holding out my stake at the attackers.

"Adrian get behind the table." He slowly began to back up, then slid across the table. Christian stupidly tried to summon fire.

"Christian!" I yelled. "Its too tight of a fit. You'll kill us all!" His flame extinguished as Mia put it out. She opened a water bottle sitting on the desk, no doubt a

forgotten one from whoever was using this room last. Spilling the contents on the table, she began to form a ball. The ball shot out and trapped one of the strigois

head in it. He began to writhe around, trying to get it off his head. There were two men and one woman in the group. The oldest man tried to break the bubble of

water that was containing his friend as the girl stupidly lunged at me. I met her halfway, staking her through the heart in a way that would have made my mother

proud. If she was capable of feeling, that is. Hearing the scream of the girl as she fell, the older man turned his attention to me. Apparently he must have liked her,

because I saw a hatred like no other in his eyes. At that moment the bubble of water that was containing one of them broke, spilling all over the man, leaving him

dripping wet. I glanced behind me to see Mia was trying to help Jill, who had fainted. Lissa was over her, but her healing wouldn't work to wake her up. Christian tried

to pull Lissa off her, but Lissa held onto Jills head, trying to summon her magic and heal her friend.

"Lissa, shes just in shock." I yelled before turning to face my attackers. They attacked at the same time, coming at me on either side, and not leaving me much room

to defend myself. The younger one was faster, reaching me first. I went for his head, slicing it clean off his body. The older man slowed down, coming more

cautiously towards me. He stopped and went on defensive position. I moved forward, knowing if I could just get on his back he would be through. He suddenly moved

out, kicking me and sending me flying into the wall. Seeing stars I stood up, moving in front of the table to protect my friends. He lashed out, trying to grab me by

the throat. I ducked, but he still got a handful of hair. I screamed in pain as he pulled me closer to him.

"Luckily for you I am only interested in drinking moroi blood." He whispered into my ear. He tightened his hold on my hair, wrapping his other arm around my neck.

He slowly began to choke me, pressing lightly against my neck at first, then adding more and more pressure.

"One of you needs to give yourself up to me, or the dhampir doesn't make it out alive." He laughed menancingly.

"D-don't do it." I gasped. My vision was growing black. I could barely see Lissa about to give herself up, then Christian clamping his hand over her mouth, holding her

back. The last thing I saw before my vision darkened completely was tears streaming down her face, as the strigoi began to approach the group. My stake slipped out

of my fingers, falling to the floor. I had just accepted the fact that I was dead when the pressure dissappeared. I coughed up a little blood, gasping for air. I was on

all fours, breathing deeply as my vision slowly returned. Wiping blood from the corner of my mouth I turned around, searching for my stake. The strigoi who had been

choking me was howling on the ground, holding his leg. Apparently when I had dropped my stake, it had bounced and lodged into his leg. He couldn't touch it to get it

out, and it was to painful for him to keep his death hold on me. I started to reach for my stake when the room turned upside down and everything grew dark again.

LISSA POV

Rose passed out and I knew none of us had the strength to kill that strigoi. I frantickly pulled out my phone and called Dimitri. He picked up and I immediately began

screaming for help. I could hear the noise of him running and he hung up. Through the pain the strigoi looked at all of us with hatred and hunger. He very slowly

uncurled himself and began to slide towards us by propelling himself forward with his hands. I picked up the empy water bottle and threw it at him, hitting him in the

leg where he was injured. He paused for a moment, taking in the pain, but then continuing his slow journey across the floor.

"We can just run from one side of the room to another as he tries to catch us until Dimitri gets here." Christian suggested.

"That won't work." I told him, guesturing to Jill. I ducked under the table and grabbed Roses ankle, trying to pull her across the floor to be behind the table. Christian,

Mia, and Adrian got down as well and together we mangeged to get her next to Jill. Christian pushed me behind him, and I could tell he was preparing to use fire right

as Dimitri and Eddie burst into the room. The strigois cut had semihealed, so by that time he was able to get off the ground and by supporting himself against the

wall he was able to hop towards us. He hadn't seen Dimitri and Eddie come in, so they had the eliment of surprise. Wasting no time at all Dimitri stepped forward and

right as the stirgoi turned to face him, Dimitri sliced off his head. "Come on lets get out of here." He pulled Roses stake out of his leg and cleaned both of them off on

his body. He tucked away the stakes and gently picked up Rose. "When we get back to the hotel, remind me to call the Alchemists." He told me. I nodded, not really

understanding what he meant by that. Eddie picked up Jill and we hurried out of the building, piling into the rental car and speeding back to the hotel.

"Well tonight was certainly an adventure." Christian said as we were in the elevator.

"Yes, it sure was. Let's agree never to do that again." I said and everyone nodded. When we got back to our rooms the housekeeping had come and it smelled like

new. Dimitri set Rose down on our bed as I got a rag and put it on her forehead. Unsure whether to lift her head or her feet we just settled on leaving her with a

pillow under her feet and head and calling it good. We did the same with Jill. I noticed red marks on her skin where the strigoi had strangled her. Placing my hands

over them I quickly drew upon my magic and healed her throat. I left a cold glass of water on the nightstand in case she woke up thirsty and then we all went to bed.

**THANKS AS ALWAYS FOR READING! ANY SUGGESTIONS FOR WHAT COULD HAPPEN NEXT? LEAVE A REVIEW OR PM ME. I FINALLY HAVE THIS CHAPTER FINISHED! WONDER WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO ROSE NEXT? I'LL TRY TO UPDATE MORE OFTEN, BUT SCHOOL IS ABOUT TO START SO I'M NOT SURE I WILL HAVE THE TIME. I WILL CONTINUE WITH THIS STORY UNTIL I RUN OUT OF CHARACTERS TO PLAY A 'GAME' WITH THEN I WILL START ANOTHER. HOPEFULLY THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE OUT SOON ;) K BYES **


	6. Lagoon & Heading Home

**K THIS NEXT CHAPTER...NOT REALLY SURE WHAT I WANT TO DO IN IT... I'LL GET SOME ANNOYING ROSE IN THERE. MAYBE A RULE CHANGE? OH AND ONE MORE THING. DO YOU GUYS LIKE IT BETTER WHEN I DOUBLE SPACE THE STORY OR LEAVE IT IN PARAGRAPH MODE? LIKE IS IS EASIER TO READ ONE WAY OR ANOTHER OR SOMETHING? LET ME KNOW IN THE REVIEWS.  
><strong>

_ADRIAN POV_**  
><strong>

In the morning after that traumatic experience I woke up with a huge hangover. Too many beers at that BYU game, but I'll deal with that later. I knew Rose

had almost died last night. In fact, all of us almost died. It had given me a scare, and that scare had given me an idea. I noticed that everyone was already

awake. Christian was on the couch, watching the olympics and eating some cereal he got from room service, someone was in the bathroom, probably Eddie,

and I wouldn't doubt that Dimitri was with Rose in the other room. Figuring that this was about as much privacy that I would get with Christian I went over to

the mini fridge and tried to find something to eat. "I want to switch the whole annoying Rose thing up a bit." I said, reachig for a mini pack of cereal and some

milk. I opened a drawer and pulled out a plastic spoon and a bowl, and began pouring my cereal.

"You can't be serious." Christian said through a mouthful of food. "Rose just about died last night and you still want to play that stupid game that didn't make

any sense in the first place?"

"Look we all know Rose is a tough cookie! Lissa probably healed her throat last night and shes just sleeping it off. Just watch she'll be up and moving around

by tonight. My point is I don't think that annoying Rose is working out." I rolled my eyes.

"Well what are you suggesting then?" Christian asked, turning down the volume on the T.V. I walked over and sat down next to him on the couch.

"I'm finding it an exhausting job to be annoying. I can't do it when I'm under pressure to be annoying. So what if instead we scare her? Scaring gives a much

better reaction, if we can get one out of her at all. If you succeed in making her scream, yell, or call out in any way then you get a point. If she just flinches, or

silently screams then you don't get a point. By the end of the trip, whoever has mad her scream the most will get the prize money. And we all know I plan on

being drunk for the most part, so I think this is going to be easy money. What do you say, deal?" Christian chewed his food thoughtfully, then swallowed

slowly.

"Easy money." He repeated. "Well this idea is way better then your other one so...Deal." We shook hands and he turned the olympics back up, turning his

attention back to the screen. Eddie came out of the bathroom and shook his head.

"You guys are pigs. We were going to go out to eat once Rose and Jilll woke up but I guess you guys won't be hungry so it won't matter." He said, turning to

the adjoining door.

"Trust me, we are guys. Why wouldn't we be hungry?" I snorted and high fived Christian. We stared at each other for a moment, realizing that we were

being... friendly.

"This vacation is just down right wierd." Eddie muttered, turning away form us and going to the girls room. Christian scooted a little farther down the couch and

I went the oppposite way. Awkward.

LISSA POV

I woke up to a constant knocking on the adjoining door. If Christian was just playing games, he was going to get it. I needed sleep. Still the knocking wouldn't

stop so I pulled myself out of bed, checked to make sure Rose was still breathing and pulled the now somewhat damp rag off her forehead. After a second

thought I gently pulled the pillow out from under her legs. The knocking was still going strong so I stomped over to the door, ripping it back to find Dimitri on

the other side. He looked like he hadn't slept. "Hows Rose?" He asked, worry creeping into his voice.

"She's fine. She's still sleeping but she has a pulse. I think that the attack exhausted her. Knowing her, she might wake up around noon." With a glance back

at Rose I added, "Do you uh want some privacy?" He nodded, but realized that I didn't have anywhere to go. He started to retract his statement but I cut him

off. "Its alright. I need a shower anyways." I picked up my stuff quickly and locked myself in the bathroom. After taking as long of a shower as I could bear I got

dressed and peeked out into the room. Dimitri was at her side, holding her hand and whispering something into her ear. I noticed the rag was once again on

her forehead. Feeling a little awkward I decided he needed a little more time so I blow dried my hair and then spent extra time curling it and applying makeup. I

finished getting ready but was still a little nervous to leave the bathroom, in case he still needed some privacy. Checking the clock I noticed that Mia might be

up, and she would want to shower as well and would probably be thinking I was a bathroom hog. So I gathered up my things and quietly unlocked the door,

peering once more into the room. Dimitri was at the sink, rinsing out the rag.

"Thank you." He said, hanging the rag on the towel rack to dry. "I think shes fine now. I know that you said she was but I needed to make sure myself. Will you

let me know when she wakes up?" I nodded and he smiled, exiting the room. Mia hopped out of bed as soon as he was gone.

"I was going to get up, but I noticed that you were in the bathroom and I thought it would be really awkward if I just got up and was like 'hey how ya doing?'

you know? So I just pretended to be asleep when really I was playing angry birds. He seemed really sad about what happened." Mia said, pulling the pillow out

from under Jills legs and ringing her damp rag out. "I hope that both of them wake up soon. We can't go looking around campus without them. I mean I'm going

to wear a ton of sunscreen so I don't get burned, but I don't want to be outside the hotel after it gets dark." She gathered up her stuff to get ready for a

shower. "Anyways...Whats the plan for today?" She asked, picking up her brush.

"Well I know we need to make sure Rose and Jill are okay, but after that I was thinking we could got check out the Utah campus. We went to BYU now we

need to go to Utah's. Even though its all the way up in Salt Lake I think it would be worth it. Adrian would certainly appreciate the alcohol acceptance. And

we could go shopping while we are here. and then tomorrow I was thinking we could go to lagoon." I tried not to get to excited about going to Lagoon.

"Whats lagoon?" Mia asked.

"Well its kind of like a Six Flags, or a Universal. Lots of rides. In other words, its just your average theme park. I looked it up online and it is like the must do

thing in Utah."

"Okay, sounds cool. Lets just make sure Rose is awake, otherwise she'll kill us if we go without her." Mia said with a laugh. I smiled and went over to Rose

again, trying to make her wake up once more. I put my hands on her head, mainly because thats were I guessed was the spot that would be healed. I focused

on making her wake up. Maybe it hadn't worked last night because it was so hectic I couldn't focus, or because I was drained of energy. I closed my eyes and

thought about Rose waking up. That was all I wanted her to do. Wake up Rose. Wake up Rose.

ROSE POV

I slowly opened my eyes to a foggy world. Everything was out of focus, so I blinked a few times. I was thirsty, really thirsty. Lissa was standing above me with

her hands on my forehead. "What are you- oh." I looked into the bond and realized she had used magic and had somehow made me wake up.

"Rose you're awake! I didn't think I could do it!" Lissa smiled and reached down to hug me. She pulled away and I knew what she was going to say next.

"Go for it. If it worked for me it should work on Jill." Lissa nodded eagerly and went over to Jill, placing her hands on her forehead and closing her eyes. I could

feel the magic coursing through her, and Jill groaned, slowly coming to.

"Lissa." I coughed through my dry throat.

"Yeah, Rose?" She asked, her attention still on Jill.

"I'm really thirsty." Lissa pointed to the glass of water on the nightstand. I picked it up and took a long drink. I threw back the covers and stood up. By then Mia was ready so I took a quick shower and put my hair in a ponytail. "Whats the schedule?" I asked, coming out of the bathroom.

"Well we are going to the Utah campus today, and Lagoon tomorrow." Lissa said, checking something on her phone.

"No." I said, looking in the mini fridge and pulling out a root beer.

"No?" She asked.

"We are going to Lagoon today." I told her.

"But what about the Utah campus? Besides do you really want to be going on some rollercoaster while you just woke up after being choked last night?"

"Yup. And who cares about Utah? If we were coming to school out here, I wouldn't let you go to Utah." Lissa sighed and I went in to tell the boys the good

news. "Guys get ready for a day full of awesome. We are going to -" I was interrupted as Dimitri picked me up in a bear hug and spun me around. "-Lagoon." I

finished laughing. The guys cheered and we all got ready to leave. The drive would be long and we didn't want to waste time eating someplace so we decided

we would just eat there. We bought tickets and I immediately headed for wicked. It was a two hour wait but I didn't mind. After that we went on colossas, but

then Lissa said she really needed food so we went on rattlesnake rapids, got soaked, then went to Arbies to grab a bite of food and use the bathroom. I was

just coming out of the ladies room when Adrian jumped out from behind a tree. I screamed a little, then punched him. I went on the samari, the

spider, the white rollercoaster, and the music express (Where I got my revenge on Adrian by squishing him) before we rode the ski lift thing that takes you

across the park and left. By then it was about to close,

and it was getting dark. We drove through mcdonalds and got on the freeway. It was a great day, even though Lissa blacked out on the second loop on

colossas.

"Is there really anything left to do in Utah?" Eddie dared to ask on the way back to the hotel. Lissa checked her phone, but shook her head.

"Nothing you guys would be interested in doing that we couldn't do back home." She sighed.

"Well then lets cut this short and get back to school. I'm tired of being forced to share a hotel room. Me and Christian...Actually...Bonded!" Adrian sounded

horrified at the thought. We all laughed and agreed. That night we all packed up our things and crashed. Lissa found some plane tickets early in the morning

and we were back at school by noon. Everyone separated to do their own things, mine being sleeping. I could sense through the bond that Lissa was with

Christian in the library, and Adrian had told everyone he was having a party for one and drinking all the beer he could get his hands on. I wouldn't doubt that

Dimitri was curled up somewhere with an old western. As I drifted to sleep I realized that we all almost died on that vacation. Best. Spring. Break. Ever.

**I KNOW BORING CHAPTER BUT I WANTED TO MAKE THEM COME BACK TO CAMPUS...I HAVE A PLAN. TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY? BOOYAH! I HAVEN'T HAD THE TIME TO UPDATE LATELY SO I'LL KEEP WORKING ON CHAPTERS UNTIL I'M OUT OF IDEAS. I MIGHT START A NEW STORY ;o THANKS FOR REVIEWING, FOLLOWING, AND FAVORITING! GOT IDEAS FOR HOW TO SCARE ROSE? PM OR REVIEW.**


	7. Dead Donuts

**CHRISTIAN DECIDES TO STEP UP HIS GAME AND REALLY SCARE ROSE... BUT DOES HE GO TO FAR?**

CHRISTIAN POV

After we had gone seperate ways and before I went to the library with Lissa I went to see Adrian. He was already drunk when I got there, and I hoped I could make

some money off this visit. "Hey Adrian." I said when he opened the door. He smiled and invited me in, grabbing an extra glass and filling it to the brim with wine.

"Adrian, can I ask you something?"

"Sure." He said, words slurred.

"Well because you got to make this bet more interesting with scaring Rose, why don't we up the prize money? And maybe extend it, like, two days?" He thought

about it for a moment, then reached over and grabbed my glass of untouched wine, chugging it. Pulling the glass away from his lips he smiled, wiping his mouth on

his sleeve.

"Okay. Lets make it a thousand dollars!" He shouted, trying to stand up but ending up falling back on the couch. I smiled and patted him on the shoulder.

"Deal." I had gotten what I wanted, and didn't want to hang around this guy anymore, though I wouldn't doubt he would deny the fact he said any of this last night.

So I had recorded him. Now he couldn't deny it. I had only wanted it to be something like three hundred dollars, but one thousand was better. It was mine and Lissa's

anniversary and seeing as I was going to need to buy some supplies, I would need a little more then a hundred dollars to get her something nice. First, I needed to

find out what she was afraid of, then I needed to use that against her. I decided that if Eddie didn't know what she was afraid of then I was doomed. I couldn't ask

Lissa, she would know something was up and immediately tell Rose. I hoped that I was good enough friends with Eddie that he would help me scare Rose a few

times, so I could have a little extra money to get my girlfriend something nice. I went to Eddies room, knocking on the door until he answered.

"What?" He asked, not bothering with a hello. He had every right though, it was pretty early in the morning. I just wanted to make sure no one knew about what was

going on... and also because I had a date with Lissa for breakfast, and then we would be spending the day together. If I didn't talk to Eddie now, I wouldn't be able to

talk to him for a whole day.

"I need your help with something." I said, stepping into his room.

"What?" He asked, slightly annoyed. "Quit messing around and just tell me. Its too early in the morning to be playing these games. Spit it out."

"I want to scare Rose more then Adrian so I can get one thousand dollars so I can buy something nice for Lissa for our anniversary. But I don't know what Rose is

afraid of, which is where you come in. You of all people should know what she is scared of. You are her like best-man friend. If she had a secret, she would tell you

it." I said.

"Hate to burst your bubble, but Rose isn't exactly the touchy-feely type." Eddie rolled his eyes at me, crawling back into his bed.

"I know that. Even if she doesn't tell you out loud what she is afraid of, you need to know something that scares her. How about spiders? Almost every girl I know is

afraid of spiders." I suggested.

"Rose isn't a regular girl. She has been trained to grow up not being afraid of anything. Christian, her only nightmare is someone stealing all the donuts on campus. If

you want to find out what Rose is afraid of, you need to find out her nightmares." Eddie said, falling back to sleep.

"Thats it!" I exclaimed.

"Whats it?" Eddie shot up in his bed.

"I just need to know some of Roses nightmares, then I can recreate them and scare the pee out of her! Then I will win the bet for sure!" Turning my attention back to

Eddie I added, "You don't happen to know of any of Roses stranger dreams...Do you?" Eddie shook his head.

"If I do you need to come back later. Its to early to be awake, much less thinking. Tell you what, if you leave now, I will come find you and tell you if I think of any of

Roses bizarre dreams. Now let me sleep?" He begged, flopping back onto his pillow.

"Sure whatever. I left his room, slightly hopeful. Okay so Rose doesn't have many fears. But everyone has nightmares. Now, I need to get to the cafeteria and buy all

the donuts. I pulled out my money, knowing that if I didn't win that thousand dollars I would be out a lot of money.

LISSA POV

Christian was acting weird at breakfast, constantly looking at the entrance to the cafeteria and glancing around the room. "Okay, whats wrong?" I finally asked.

"Nothing...Just-nothing." He was about to tell me but seemed to decide against it.

"Fine. Don't tell me." I said, turning my attention back to my food. All of a sudden there was a loud noise coming from the food line. Rose had her hands in the air

and was shouting at the lunch lady.

"What do you mean you don't have any donuts? This school has like a bajillion of them!" She shrieked. "Donuts are the reason I get up to come to breakfast!" The

poor lunch lady shook her head, the looked around the lunchroom, eyes widening at Christian.

"Him! He took all the donuts! Came in right as I was setting them out, and he bought every last one!" She exclaimed, shaking a finger at him. Rose turned around,

noticed it was Christian the lady was talking about, and I swear I could feel the heat of her anger from where I was sitting.

"Christian? Mind telling me whats going on?" I asked, slightly afraid of the answer.

"I thought the donuts being gone would scare her... Not make her angry." He mumbled. Rose was stomping over to where we were sitting. Having enough I stood up,

walked around the table and met Rose halfway.

"This is not the time or the place to do this, Rose. People are going to think you really are crazy. Do what you want to him later, but you are causing a massive

scene." I whispered. Rose gritted her teeth, glared at Christian one more time, then turned around and bought a cinnamon roll instead. Reaching our table once more

I said, "You are really lucky. Rose would have torn you to pieces, right here in front of everyone. But let me ask you something. Why did you buy all the donuts? You

aren't even eating one!"

"I already told you. To scare her..Probably should have told that lunch woman to tell her that they have never sold donuts here before. Yeah, that would have worked

better." He shook his head in dissappointment. I sighed, picked up my breakfast and made my way over to the table Rose was sitting by herself at. Sitting down I

turned and glared at Christian, who had also been picking his food up. I shook my head ever so slightly and he remained where he was.

"Why are you sitting by me? After I acted like a two year old, and embarressed myself in front of everyone here." Rose said, taking a bite of her cinnamon roll.

"Because I know that Christian was trying to scare you...Even though that scenario isn't very scary. For some reason Adrian and Christian have been trying to

scare

you suddenly. Do you have any idea why?" I asked.

"I think the switched up the bet from being annoying me to scaring me. Doesn't matter to me, I got a free reason to punch Adrian when he scared me at

Lagoon." Rose shrugged indifferently. Giving up we finished our food in silence, then parted ways.

ROSE POV

Christian was going to get it. He thought he would scare me by taking my donuts? I'll show him. I went over to Adrians room, banging on the door loud enough to get

through to his drunk little mind. He slowly opened the door, still half asleep.

"I'm calling this stupid little game off. I know you and Christian are trying to scare me now, and I don't like it." I snarled.

"Okay. But you have to tell Christian." He slurred his words.

"Seriously, Adrian? You are already drunk and you haven't even had breakfast!" I jabbed a finger in his face. He pushed my hand away.

"Don't tell me what to do. Your out of the bet. Go tell Christian. Good night." He waved goodbye and shut the door. Whatever. Reaching for the bond I noticed that

Lissa was on her way to the library with Christian. I stomped over and cut them off.

"The bet is off. I just went over and told Adrian I was out. Soo...Stop trying to scare me." I glared at him. He groaned.

"But I needed the mo-" He glanced at Lissa and shut up.

"Money?" Lissa guessed. She quickly put two and two together. "Christian you don't need to get me anything for our anniversary. I just want to spend a day with

you." She kissed him on the cheek and he blushed.

"Well if you called that game off I wonder who the next victim will be?" Lissa wondered aloud, remembering her pie fight. We all shrugged and prayed we wouldn't be

involved in any way. I was about to leave when Christian caught my shoulder.

"I should probably warn you about something." He said slowly.

"Go on." I said, raising my eyebrows.

"Just, uh...Watch out when you go into your room." He told me nervously. "And don't be mad. I thought the prank was still going on when I did it." He shrugged innocently.

"Chrisitan what did you do to her room?" Lissa asked, slightly amused. He pretended to check his watch, which he wasn't wearing.

"Oh look at the time. Lissa and I must be going." He took Lissa by the arm and pulled her towards the library. Lissa shot me a quick thought before turning back to

Christian.

'Be careful. Christian can get a little out of hand when it comes to pranks. Just don't hurt him to badly. I want to be able to go somewhere on our anniversary.' I

snorted and decided I had better find out what kind of horror he unleashed in my room. When I got back I opened the door and hesitantly reached for the light

switch. It was covered in goo.

"Yuck." I said, flipping on the switch. I screamed when I saw tons of donuts hanging from my ceiling. Some had knives stuck in them, others were dripping jelly. I

realized he thought I would be terrified if I saw all these 'dead' donuts in my room. I probably would have, if I was tired and ready for bed. But when I was fully

awake it just grossed me out. I pulled all the knives out of the donuts first, and then threw everything into the trash. To be honest, this wasn't my best day. Christian

was going to pay.

**THIS IS AN...INTERESTING CHAPTER. IT WILL GET BETTER, ADRIAN IS GOING TO BE PLAYING A DIFFERENT GAME WITH ANOTHER CHARACTER... WHAT CHARACTER DO YOU THINK IT SHOULD BE? THANKS FOR ALL YOUR SUPPORT. I'M GOING TO WORK ON TRAPPED IN MCDONALDS NOW. K BYEBYE**


End file.
